A tu lado
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: A tu lado. 10 Momentos suaves que me han marcado. Risas, besos, gemidos, y amor. 10 momentos de una tierna pareja. RyoSaku - 10 Capítulos Drabbles 100 Palabras cada uno - Historias sin conexión.
1. Trenzas

"_Trenzas" _

Aún se ponía nervioso al estar con ella, le sudaban las manos, sentía el corazón acelerado, pero hacía hasta lo imposible para que no se le notara. Lo único que no podía evitar, era que cuando ella se acercaba demasiado a él y se sonrojara notablemente.

Como en ésos momentos, la chica le observaba expectante con sus enormes ojos rojizos. Y miró sus trenzas largas.

Sonrío.

Las tomo, tiró levemente de ellas, haciendo que la chica se acercara a él sorprendida.

Y la besó.

Al separarse, vio como ella estaba más sonrojada que él.

Bien, pasaba desapercibido ahora.


	2. Pecas

"_Pecas"_

La tenía tan cercana a él, sentía su respiración agitada, nerviosa, y ése aroma a jazmines que lo hacía desconectarse del mundo. Ella le observaba nerviosa, como siempre.

Acarició levemente su mejilla, sencillamente por su suave piel. Y pudo notar unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas de la chica, leves, pero perceptibles.

Le daban un toque tierno y encantador.

Las tocó levemente con las yemas de sus dedos. La chica se estremeció ante la caricia, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

Y eso le pareció tan adorable, y sin decir nada, la abrazó.

Dios, estaba perdido.


	3. Sonrojos

"_Sonrojos"_

Salió de la ducha y pudo comprobar que sus amigos ya no estaban. Se colocó el bóxer y el pantalón.

-¡Ryoma!-el chico giró, Sakuno había entrado al camarín de repente. Se detuvo de golpe- ¡Ah! Yo… Ryo-empezó a tartamudear.

El joven sonrió arrogante. Tomo su mano y la trajo hacia él, en un movimiento, ella estaba contra la pared, completamente acorralada.

-Dime-preguntó burlón. Vio como el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba notablemente.

Sin esperar respuesta atacó su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente.

-Ahh…-gimió la chica.

La vio sonrojada, y sonrió.

Y la volvió a morder.

Otro gemido más.

Esto le encantaba.


	4. Celos

"_Celos"_

Apretó con fuerza el mango de la raqueta.

¡Dios! No soportaba ver como él se le acercaba riendo y hablándole a cada segundo. Trataba de contenerse, y hasta el momento lo había logrado. No podía ver que estuviera cerca de ella, que se acercara, mejor dicho. No le gustaba que siquiera respirara cerca de ella.

¡Maldición!

Tiró la raqueta al suelo.

¡Ella le pertenecía!

-¿Ryoma?-su voz le trajo a la realidad, y la vio cercana a él y sola. Y en un acto impulsivo la abrazó posesivo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Kintaro…

Sí, él era celoso.


	5. Demencia

"_Demencia"_

Antes de que se dirigiera al salón de clases, en un pasillo apartado que ella tomaba, la esperó.

Apenas apareció, la tomó de la mano y la tironeo hacia él, dejándola acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Vio como ella se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada, y la abrazó.

Ése aroma a jazmines le volvía desquiciado. Escondió su cara en su cuello y aspiró.

Embriagante aroma que le volvía demente…

Y vio parte de su cuello, plenamente apetecible. Y la besó, succionó con fuerza ésa area.

-Ah…-gimió ella tímidamente.

¡Dios! ¡Cómo le excitaba ésa joven!

Y nuevamente, volvió a succionar.


	6. Decisiones Correctas

"_Decisiones Correctas"_

Los rayos del sol le golpearon el rostro, haciendo que se despertara. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Y pudo ver a su lado un cuerpo pequeño, con el cabello largo, y solo tapada por la sábana.

A veces se preguntaba si ella era la persona correcta para él, no quería arrepentirse de nada.

-Ryo…ma-murmuró la chica entre sueños.

El joven sonrió.

¿Cómo puede dudar de ella?

Era simplemente la chica perfecta, se acostó y le acarició su larga cabellera.

Le besó la frente.

No había dudas a partir desde ahora.

Simplemente, Sakuno, era la decisión correcta.


	7. Fiebre

"_Fiebre"_

El joven suspiró.

Y suspiró de nuevo.

¡Dios, estaba demasiado aburrido! El joven se estiró, estaba acostado en el suelo de la azotea del Instituto.

Miró a su lado algo decaído.

'Por favor Ryoma, no puedes estar tan… tan… ¿Nada?'

Bueno. Extrañaba a Sakuno, lo admitía. Estar sin ella era ciertamente solitario… Y muy silencioso, pero no ése tipo de silencio que estaba cuando la tenía a su lado. No, éste era más… ¿Triste?

Quería sentir su presencia, sentir que ella le miraba, o sus dedos acariciarle el cabello.

"Solo a ella se le ocurre enfermarse" pensó algo enfurruñado.


	8. Gato

"_Gato"_

Se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de ella, y empezaron las caricias en el cabello, haciendo que se relajara por completo. ¡Cómo le gustaba! Se acomodaba cada vez más, le gustaba bastante. De forma inconsciente restregó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

La joven cesó las caricias, él la miró algo enojado por eso. Y ella comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él.

-¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Parecías un gato!-le dijo ella con gracia, el chico se sonrojó, y avergonzado volvió a apoyarse en las piernas de la chica.

¿Qué tenía de malo?

Era su culpa por mimarlo.


	9. Premio

"_Premio"_

Recibió una medalla, y la copa de un Torneo de Tenis a Nivel Nacional en Japón.

Nuevamente había sido el mejor. Los titulares organizaron una fiesta en el negocio de Kawamura para celebrar.

Todos estaban ahí.

Menos él, y ella…

Estaban en el patio.

-Felicidades-le dijo ella por lo bajo. La joven se acercó a él, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, se paró de puntitas y sintió ése aroma embriagante, seguido de un dulce beso en la mejilla.

En la vida, hay premios que valen mucho más que una copa o una medalla, él lo sabía perfectamente.


	10. Amor

"_Amor"_

Ryoma observó a la joven, ella le miraba ansiosa. Ambos frente a la entrada del Instituto.

Era el momento. De que los demás supieran que la 'linda y tímida' integrante del Club de Tenis Femenino tenía a alguien.

Y que no necesitaba a nadie más. Él le daba todo lo que ella quería, abrazos, consuelos, miradas, caricias y por sobretodo _amor. _

El joven estaba seguro que ella era su pareja perfecta, y ella pensaba lo mismo. Él tomó su mano, entrelazaron sus dedos, se miraron a los ojos.

Hoy, comenzaba por fin su vida juntos.

Una llena de _amor._


	11. Agradecimientos Nota de la Autora

_Agradecimientos. _

_Estos mini-capítulos han llegado a su fin. Momentos pequeños y tiernos pero que me encantaron escribir. Doy gracias a Stellar BS, Arika Yuy Uchiha, LadyDy, Karly15, Aniota21, SayLuna, y dos personas anónimas xd Gracias por dejar un Review, me hacía muy feliz saber que habían personas que leía lo que estaba escribiendo y me daba esperanzas de que no era tiempo perdido. _

_Gracias en especial a Stellar BS y Arika Yuy Uchiha, que me acompañaron desde el primer capítulo en la historia, hasta que terminó _

_Los reviews me hacen feliz :') Por cierto, para las que no saben, tengo una historia de Ryoma&Sakuno, llamada "Realidad" las invito a que la lean La cual actualizaré ésta o la otra semana SIN FALTA. Bueno, en los agradecimientos no puedo mantener las 100 palabras como de cada capítulo, sería muy frío xd_

_Nos vemos en otra historia, quizás conmigo como lectora y ustedes como escritoras, o viceversa. _

_¡Cuídense! _

_Y GRACIAS POR LEER :D_

_Con cariño, _

_FCLC. _


End file.
